


Merle Was, Too

by rachelarcher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier Friendship, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Divorced Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, F/F, F/M, Good Friend Shane Walsh, Good Person Shane Walsh, I probably forgot some characters, M/M, Merle Dixon Being Merle Dixon, Minor Ezekiel/Carol Peletier, Nice Lori Grimes, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Past Shane Walsh/Andrea, Protective Daryl Dixon, Protective Merle Dixon, Protective Shane Walsh, There are a lot of Dixon kids in this, Young Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: When Merle Dixon shot Rick Grimes the world at large couldn’t have been prepared for the events that followed. Hell, no one in Linden or King’s County, Georgia was prepared for the strangeness that followed. In which Merle tried, and failed, to rob a gas station.
Relationships: Andrea Harrison/Shane Walsh, Annette Greene/Hershel Greene, Daryl Dixon & Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas & Glenn Rhee, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Ezekiel/Carol Peletier, Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s), Theodore "T-Dog" Douglas/Lori Grimes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Georgia Rain

Standing against the door frame, watching the rain fall, letting the wind push against her Leatha Dixon waited on her older brother to come home. She’d watched the news, and knew without a doubt there would be no police car by their residence that night - no one had pity for men who shoot cops. That much had been evident when the cop's partner had gunned Merle down. She wrapped her shaw tighter to her shoulders, and sighed. William Dixon drank himself to death, and the momma she had shared with Merle and Daryl had burned herself up in their old house when she was a tiny baby. Lucky her Daryl had taken her with him to play that day or she’d of died too. The rain seemed hell bent on washing away the scattered gravel in front of their two room cabin, the porch was half caved in - and just a handful of weeks ago Lydia had found a stray dog and its puppies under the good end of the porch.

“Letha.” The soft voice of her younger brother, Woody. He was a string bean, and long in the tooth like Daryl - more shoulders than waist. Next to him stood Porter, who was one of the Dixon’s born to Merle. He shared a momma with Rhett and Nash. She was dead too, although flames didn’t take Corrine, no the drugs did. “Ya gonna come in?” The boy asked, skittish and shy. Letha looked to her brother and nephew and wanted to cry for them, they knew - hell they all knew, but Merle’s boys never did understand their father. Didn’t have it in uhm. 

“Not yet, baby.” She offered in a weak smile, and resumed watching the torrents of rain as it danced down from the heavens. There were a thousand other things she’d of loved to say to the boys, she wished she could dig down deep and share her good memories of Merle - but by the time she came along they were scattered few and far between. After her, William Dixon had remarried, and Woodrow was born but they called him Woody. He was only a couple of months older than Rhett, and had largely grown up their brother not their uncle. The splish splash of rain, heralded by a particularly strong gust of wind blew ice water onto her and into her veins. 

In the house, her brother and nephews settled, alongside them Daryl’s daughters Lydia and Sage. While the storm raged, it was like every emotion Merle ever felt darkened the sky and wrapped around their little slice of heaven. Somewhere, probably not in heaven, he was screaming to whomever would listen about how unfair it was he was taken from the world ‘fore he was ready. Letha almost thought it was poetic, the thing he hated most killed him, while he was trying his damndest to do something right. Although his version of right wasn’t exactly  _ right _ . The old television only worked sometimes, and that was when the rabbit ears cooperated, but she could hear Woody or Rhett working on making it work, even as she drew the shaw closer.

She stepped out of the doorway and onto the porch, shutting the door hard behind her, leaving no room for any of the kids to follow her. The distant rumble of a truck made her flinch, her heart uncomfortable, as tears started to run like the rain water down her cheeks. Merle hadn’t been the best man in her life, but he’d been a constant. Taught her the most important things - how to hotwire a car, how to throw a punch, how to stitch up a wound, and how to kill almost any animal or fish. The truck came to a screech by the side of the house, and Daryl staggered out. He and Merle were close, always had been. Daryl had been ten when she was born, and Merle had been nineteen. She was an afterthought… even to her momma.

“Letha!” Daryl’s voice was dark, even when she knew it was broken - he didn’t use it often and it was coated damn near with gravel and whiskey. He opened his arms, all plaid, jeans with more holes than they ought to, hand me down boots that she believed had been Merle’s first, and that leather vest… another thing Daryl and Merle shared, she took off in a run, flinging herself into his arms, and the pair collided into the side of the truck, with Daryl’s sobs coming out like broken glass, wrenching from his very being as if angels were dragging them out. Letha was quieter, soothing, pressing kisses to his hairline, and rocking him. 

The rain, cold as it was, didn’t matter, it beat down on them, and the truck, soaked through their very clothing, and chilled them through to the bones, the pain sinking into the souls. It was after nightfall before the pair staggered into the house, Daryl half walking half supported by the seventeen year old, her head on his shoulder. The kids were largely tucked into their beds in the second room, while she stripped out of her wet clothes, Daryl doing much the same, the pair shifted into cleaner clothes and collapsed into the couch together - breathing and crying…


	2. Paying Respect

Letha Dixon does not belong in this house or this neighborhood. Her best dress pales in comparison to everyone else's clothes, and her hair is barely in a manageable bun, tucked tight in her arms is an old recipe that she vaguely remembers Daryl’s… whore? That’s probably the wrong word, the woman who gave Daryl his daughters… whatever, the woman used to make a baked spaghetti casserole, with shredded cheese on top, and although it had taken her pinching pennies together, she and Daryl had agreed - they needed to apologize to  _ someone _ . 

Turned out that  _ someone _ was Rick Grimes’ ex-wife, son, and daughter. 

Daryl had driven her over, in the beat up truck, but he didn’t own anything nice, and they’d spent the last of their money to claim Merle’s body for cremation. He was on their fireplace at home, when the weather turned nicer they’d take him to Camp Creek, and put him to rest, but right now having his ghost around felt  _ right _ . She chanced a glance over her shoulder, as yet another nicer dressed family pushed past her, and looked down their noses at her.

She swallows as she finds the woman - Lori Grimes. Rick Grimes wasn’t dead, but he was in a coma, and as far as Letha or Daryl understood that could go either to recovery or the casket, and if he did die… well they didn’t want anything coming for them from the otherside, pushing a stray strand of hair from her face, she skirted an older couple, and continued on her path to Lori. She’d never understood why people paid their respect with food but it was a Southern Tradition, and her pa had always been proud of his traditions.

Doubted he’d give a shit about making right with a cop's family, though.

“Mrs. Grimes?” She almost whispered, but the teary eyed woman turned to her looking completely confused, “I…” Leatha felt like she might faint, “I… My names… I’m sorry, ma’am.” She finally managed, another man in a deputy uniform next to Lori Grimes was looking her over, like he recognized her - she recognized him, had had more than one run in with Merle, and was the cop who dropped him, finally. Letha tugged on her ear, nervously, and fiddled with her collar, “Letha Dixon, ma’am, I wanted ta tell ya how sorry ‘ah was fer yer… fer Officer Grimes.” With that she handed the woman the casserole, and made to turn.

Lori caught her arm, “You're related to Merle?”

“My oldest brother, ma’am. Was an asshole, but he raised me, us…” Letha frowned, and looked down.

Suddenly the woman in all her fine dress and pearls was hugging her, tucking her under her chin, and wrapping her arms around her, “Thank you for coming, but I’m sorry too, darling. Rick talked about Merle sometimes, always understood that he was looking out for yall even when he did… bad things.” Lori pulled back, “Did you come alone?”

“No ma’am. Daryl, the brother ‘tween me ‘nd Merle… he’s in the truck.” Letha chanced a glance at the officer, who seemed to be taking her in as well.

“Hmm. I’ll make you a deal, Letha. You let me eat this casserole, and you can have all the others.” She dipped to meet Letha’s eyes, “Seems to me, you're brother was a good man, somewhere under it all. Rick’s going to be fine, honey.” She rested her hands on Letha’s shoulders, “I’ll walk ya out, Shane get all this food together for the Dixon’s, they're the one who lost someone. Rick’s only taking a break.” Lori wrapped an arm around Letha and led her back out, Letha didn’t have to tell Lori which vehicle was theirs, the woman just knew. “You must be Daryl.” 

Daryl grunted, his head tipped forward so his eyes were hidden behind his bangs, cigarette dangling from his lips, and red rag in hand. Letha could tell he’d been crying, again. “Dare, this is Mrs. Grimes.”

Daryl’s head snapped up at that, “Sorry fer…” 

“It’s ok.” Lori said soothingly, “It's a brave thing to come here. Both of you.” At that moment, Shane and several other men were coming out of the house carrying wrapped tupperware, and Daryl looked skittish. “Don’t mind them, Letha and I agreed to a trade, I always did like baked Spaghetti, only woman who ever made it right was Sarah Jones, reckon you know that.” Daryl bobbed his head, another life extinguished early. “So I asked for the Spaghetti and told her you all could have the other food. Can’t eat it all, not to mention I’m not a big meat eater…”

Daryl’s gaze snapped to her, “We ain’t here for charity.”

“I know, you're here because you're sorry for what happened to Rick. I’m sorry for what happened to Merle.” Lori soothed, she didn’t reach for him, like with Letha, “Merle and Rick, they both messed up the other day, but they respected each other, didn’t they.” Daryl nodded at that, “Rick called him Dixon with reverence.”

“Merle called ‘im Officer Friendly.” Daryl said softly, “Tried ta help us out when he could.”

Lori nodded, softly. “I know.” By then the truck bed was loaded down with a whole mess of food. “If I get anymore, I’ll have Shane bring me out to your house, ok?” She made it a question but she held Daryl’s gaze enough to let him know she meant business. He nodded, which made her grin. She turned her attention to Letha, “I’ve got a mess of clothes I don’t wear anymore, and Carl’s got some hand me downs…”

“Ok.” Letha said, probably a little too easy to agree, but she was tired, and this woman was some sort of angel.

“Shane go get the stuff out of the garage, Glenn, Theodore, Louis arrange this differently so the food won’t get messed up. Leon, help Shane.” She leaned forward, conspiratorial and whispered, “Cops wives and ex-wives have a meeting every Thursday, I know things about those men that would make you blush.” Daryl snorted, but Letha openly laughed. Once the truck was arranged to Lori’s liking she tugged Letha into another hug, this one bone crushing, “Honey I’m just a phone call away, anytime you need me.” Then she took a pen and piece of paper from Shane and wrote her number on it. “Any time.” 

Letha climbed into the passenger side, and slid all the way to the middle seat, curled to his side. “Good people.” Daryl said after a moment, and Letha nodded against him.


	3. Heavy

Daryl couldn’t take too much time off from work, but what he did - those first six days after Merle’s death, he spent in the woods with Rhett, Woody, Porter and Nash. He let Letha handle Sage and Lydia, his younger sister was strong in ways he wasn’t, and hadn’t cried in front of them once. The night they met Lori Grime and Officer Dick-Shane, Officer Shane, they’d eaten a little bit of everything, then put it away. 

That food would have to last until Daryl had the boys up to snuff. Rhett and Woody were twelve, Porter ten, and Nash eight - but he’d been hunting since he could walk. So he assumed that they would be able to make it on their own, they could track at least. Sweeping through the woods he heard a series of short whistles - the call for come home, so he had the boys lead them home. 

Letha was hanging out the front door, which sat crooked on its hinges. Daryl gave a short whistle back, which was more of a question. “Grimes is awake, Lori called, asked if I’d ride with ‘er to tha Hospital, don’t wanna go alone, ‘er kids are in school.” Daryl raised an eyebrow, “Can ya stick ‘round here until ‘ah get back?”

Daryl nodded to her, as a bright yellow Jeep pulled up. Daryl looked her over, Letha was dressed in her nicest jeans, and flannel - she had her hiking boots on, and her hair was mostly braided, there were whisps falling out of the braid. He helped her climb up the steps, and pressed his winged vest into her hands. “We’s gonna eat and trap, k?”

“Ok.” Letha pressed a feather light kiss to his temple, and headed the rest of the way up the hill. He watched her climb into the Jeep, and waved up at the woman behind the wheel. Lori Grimes was a strange woman, who he wouldn’t ever understand. She was a good woman, the kind kids wanted for a mom - whatever broke her and Rick Grimes up, Daryl wondered about it. 

Wondered about a lot, actually.

Letha and Lori talked on the phone, enough that he understood Letha could ask her about mothering things, and Lori could get Letha’s teenage ideas on her fourteen year old son. 

Lydia damn near climbed up him, and Sage was yelling “DADDY” When he clambered in, he scooped up both girls, and groaned - twenty seven shouldn’t feel  _ this  _ old. He felt like all the boys were clinging to him too, like they were weighing him down in a way he couldn’t fucking explain - maybe he didn’t know what it was like to be a father - that’d always been Merle, even to Daryl’s own girls - no one had ever loved him the right way.

But like Letha he did everything in his power to be the opposite of his old man. Knew before Merle died more than one of his friends had been hard on Letha - Daryl held a job in town, and worked long hours. Merle wasn’t their pa made over, but he had his obvious demons, and the alcohol never helped that, so if he was too coked out or full of too much bourbon, or worse corn whiskey, he never really noticed what his less than drunk friends were doing with Letha other than to shout, “Cut tha screamin’ out.” 

After they ate, and finished everything that Letha hadn’t - hung up clothes on the line, and took another batch to the scrub board. He could remember his momma scrubbin’ until her fingers bled, while she drank cheap wine and smoked Virginia Slims. After he tucked the younger two in, he found himself shaving with a straight razor - Rhett and Woody watching him like they might learn something. 


	4. Chicken Nuggets

Letha and Lori it seemed were friends, born of much different worlds. Shane Walsh didn’t have an actual word for their sudden need for each other - but on the outside looking at it to him at least they were fast friends out of shared loss. Letha looked timid and ready to bolt, when Lori led her into the hospital room. “Lori, Letha.” Shane greeted, in turn like he had known the teenager her whole life.

That fostered a flush like he’d never seen before.

Letha looked around Lori, with wide eyes. She’d obviously never been in a hospital in her life - Shane remembered the towns folk whispering about how William Dixon made both his wives deliver their babies at home, something Merle had continued, and even Daryl - although he doubted it was a forced event, more or less they didn’t seem to trust outsiders. “Shane.” Lori nodded at him, “Rick!” She gave him a crippling hug, and Shane found himself standing almost beside Letha. 

“Lori - jesus woman, I ain’t dead, you keep squeezing me like that and I might die.” Rick grumbled, his voice soothing but charming, it made Letha cock her head, like she was seeing something amazing for the first time - Shane felt for the teenager. She shuffled her feet awkwardly, “Well I know I wasn’t out long enough for Judith to grow up and I doubt that’s Shane’s flavor of the week, whose our guest?”

Lori stepped back, and took Letha’s hand, “This is Letha Marie Dixon.” She explained, and drug Letha a little closer to her, “The day after you got shot, and her brother died, she and Daryl - the brother between Merle and her, showed up at the house, brought me some of that baked spaghetti I loved so much when Sarah made it.” Lori said with a real genuine smile, “So naturally I sent her home with all the other well wishers food.”

“Naturally.” Rick agreed then seemed to gaze up at her, “Merle told me about ya, one night in lock up.” Rick pushed himself up a little higher in the bed, and reached for her, “I’m sorry he died. Merle was…”

“An asshole, but he ment right, mosta tha time.” Letha finished, and took his hand, “Like ‘ah told Lori, we’s sorry ‘bout ya getting shot.” She hung her head a bit, “Merle… he uh…” Her eyes flashed back to Shane, who frowned.

“Shane whatever she’s about to say might be easier without you in the room.” Lori offered, “Or me, how about we get some coffee.” Shane blinked but nodded, he could understand that he was after all the cop who killed her brother. He still had no clue what made him do it a moment later, but he stepped right up to Letha, and hugged her tight, pressing a kiss to her forehead, and whispering a soft “I’m sorry” into her hair, before he let Lori lead him out.

Letha watched after him for a long moment, then frowned, Rick patted the bed next to him, so Letha ambled to sit beside him. “I ain’t a cop no more.” Rick explained, soft. “After this, it’d be desk duty, and I don’t wanna do that, so whatever ya tell me, ‘ah won’t tell anything.” 

She gave him a shy smile and nodded softly. “Merle found out ‘fore ya killed ‘im what his friend did ta me.” She looked down where their hands were intertwined on her lap. Rick felt the drip drop of tears, on the back of his hand. “Joe’s not ‘ah nice man by any means, but Merle was tryin’ ta make things right with ‘im, so he’d go away. Joe told ‘im one las’ job ‘n he’d be free, ‘nd Joe’d never come ‘round meh ‘gain.” 

“Sweetheart.” Rick whispered, “What did Joe do to you…”

Letha bit her lip hard enough to bring blood, “I’s pregnant Offic-Mr. Grimes.” She corrected herself.

Rick held her hand a little tighter, “Letha - that man won’t ever hurt you again, ok?”

She blinked at him, clearly confused, “Ok?”

“I don’t know if anyone came ta the house to talk ta ya?” Rick wagered, “But ‘ah killed the first two men outta the car - one was a man named Caesar Martinez.” She flinched, obviously she knew him, “And Joe Kober.” She let out a shaky breath, “Merle wasn’t gonna shoot me, darlin’, we had a good relationship, but Shane and Leon spooked him, and the gun just went off.”

Letha let out a shaky breath. “He was…”

“He was lowering his weapon, talkin’ bout his boys, I got a son a year older than Rhett and Woody.” Rick offered, at her shocked expression he continued, “Know about Porter and Nash, Daryl, Lydia and Sage - know how much ya meant to Merle, said ya looked like his momma the way he remembered her. Young and alive.” Rick pushed a piece of hair that had sprung free from her braid out of her face.

The teenager let out a choked noise, and buried her face in his chest, it irritated his wound and made him cringe, but he wrapped his free arm around her, and held on while she sobbed. That was how Lori and Shane found them a few moments later. “Rick?” Lori asked, but he shook his head and held the little girl as she sobbed.

“Cain’t cry at home.” She said finally, “Them babies cain’t see me or Daryl break, they can but we’s gotta keep on goin’.” She explained and finally pulled away from Rick’s chest, he placed his hand back on hers in her lap and gave it a soft squeeze. “Gotta admit, Friendly, I’s gonna miss you and Lori when ya decided yer done humorin’ us Dixons.”

Lori made a startled noise, “Letha, honey, were friends.” She cupped the girl's face in her hands, “You understand Carl better than I ever could - Rick tell her we want the Dixon’s around, Shane you too - if you have to apologize to everyone one of them Walsh, you damn well will. You need friends, honey, and I need you.”

Shane blinked, and hit his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist and crying hard. Rick raised an eyebrow, but Lori shook her head, “Yer ok, Walsh, ‘ah won’t let the kids call ya Officer Dickhead anymore, or the other names Merle came up with.” She petted his head, and looked up - obviously confused.

Rick shrugged, “Officer Dickhead is a macho man but he was never good with having to kill people.” Rick patted his friend's shoulder as well, “If he’s making you uncomfortable, sweetheart shove him off.” 

“It’s ok, Mr. Grimes.” Letha whispered, and cradled Shane’s head, “He ain’t gonna hurt me, right?”

“Right.” Rick and Lori said in one go.

Lori’s phone went off, and she pulled away from the group. Rick looked between his best friend and Letha, “Lori and I divorced because I was married to my job, her words not mine, she’s already engaged - bout to marry this man named Theodore Douglass, used to be a pro baller, he’s not an asshole.” Rick said, lamenting the terms that she’d used to define Merle.

She blinked and smiled, “I loved him sometimes ya know? But mosta tha time ‘ah hated ‘im, he was like our pa, but different, like tempered glass.” He sort of understood.

“Sorry, Letha, I’ve got to head home.” Lori looked down at Shane, “Can Shane run you home? I live out in the estates, and you're…”

“On the wrong side ‘ah town?” Letha offered, with a skittish smile, “Shane can take me. Ain’t nothin’ wrong, right?”

“Carl got into a fist fight at school today with Ron Anderson - Jesse and Pete’s son.” She was looking at Rick, “Any suggestions?” She gazed at all three of them. “He apparenlty got his ass handed to him, but Ron was giving him shit about you being gay.” She offered to Rick, then paled and looked at Letha.

“Does he know how ta fight?” Letha asked, with a raised eyebrow. 

“No, I don’t think any of us have thought about teaching Carl to fight.” Rick said, smoothly.

“If ya want him ta at least defend ‘imself, my brother ‘nd nephews can teach ‘im. Merle made all ‘a us learn.” 

Shane raised his head from her lap, “I can run Carl out to your place on Saturday - Rick and I had plans to take him fishing, but with Rick in here…”

Lori bit her bottom lip, then sighed, “Could you teach our four year old daughter self defense, too?”

Letha nodded, “If she doesn't mind gettin’ roughed up a bit by Sage and Lyds, yeah?”

“Shane can bring them both by on Saturday, I’ll pick them up and we can go check out that consignment store I told you about.” Lori hugged her quickly, then looked at Rick and Shane, “I’d say don’t do anything stupid - but I know you both.”

“Bye!” The three called after her, “What time should I get you home?” Shane asked Letha as he checked his watch.

“Dare’s with the babies, so as long as it ain’t too far after dark we’s ok.” She stated, easy.

Rick grinned, “I’d like to meet the emphimus Daryl Dixon.” 

“Ya might not, he ain’t as… he ‘nd Merle was closer, than me ‘nd Merle. Merle’s nineteen years older than me, but Dare’s only ten....” Rick nodded his understanding. She and Daryl were younger together, but Merle was basically an adult when she came along. 

Somehow Rick found her as enchanting as Lori apparently had. She, like Merle, had a way of looking at the world that was one hundred percent different than most people. They came from nothing so they valued the little things more. When Rick slid his dog tags off and asked her to give them to Daryl she was confused but agreed to do it, pulling them over her head and sliding them into her shirt for safe keeping. 

The nurses had already warned them once visiting hours was over. “Letha, honey can you wait by the vending machines for me? I gotta get Rick's official statement.” Shane asked, she had one of his jackets on and was obviously tired. She nodded and headed out of the room. 

Rick watched until he was sure she was gone. “Joe raped her. The kids pregnant. They’ve already got a million problems. We have to help them. It's only right.” 

Shane looked down for a moment, “Merle was an asshole but I liked him.”

“I know you did.” Rick offered, solemn. “Hey you still got that lake house of you're Nanna’s?” Shane nodded. “Member Merle talking about how good at fixing shit Daryl was? Maybe you can hire uhm to fix it up. And I dunno us figure out a more long term plan to help them.”

Shane flashed his eyes to the door. “I wanna help that little girl Rick. The others are just a bonus.” Rick studied his friend for a moment. “You didn’t see her, scared and shaking like a leaf walking into T-Dog and Lori’s place. Never seen anyone look so outta place, but she was brave. Said her peace and did what she came to do.”

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were taken with the girl.” Rick hummed. “But that can’t be right because there is no way Shane Walsh falls in love, that’s rule number one ain’t it?”

Shane just blinked, “It’s a dumb rule.” Then patted Rick's shoulder and headed out the door. “Letha? Come on honey.” He offered her his arm which she took after a moment of studying him as if she was trying to disconcert his meaning. Shane has driven his Mustang so he opened the door for her and closed it after. The rain was back, it was hurricane season but he could do without rain drops the size of his fist. He slid behind the driver seat and smiled at her. “You hungry?” 

She shifted uncomfortably, “Ya don’t have ta feed meh Officer Walsh.” 

“I know. But it’s late and Lori would kick my ass if I didn’t.” Shane winked at her. “McDonalds?”

She shifted nervously. “Ain’t never had none ah that.”

Shane nodded solemn. “You're a teenager right?”

“Seventeen.” That brought a smile to his face. 

“Then I bet you’ll like their chicken nuggets.”


	5. Respect is a Two Way Street

Daryl was waiting on the porch for Letha when the mustang came to a stop. She climbed out holding all the extra food Shane bought since she needed to try everything. Shane followed her down and felt his own worried jawing at him. Letha was easy to get to know, she invited you in sort of like Merle did - except her’s wasn’t a bait and switch. Letha’s kindness was kindness for the sake of it, Merle’s was only until you pissed him off or in his eyes insulted him (and hell to Merle Dixon everything was either an insult or something he hated).

“Dare this is Officer Walsh. He lives out on tha bayou so he drove meh home steada Lori.” Letha explained and settled the food into a lone rocking chair. “Rick Grimes sent ya this, asked if ya’d hold on to uhm whilst he found Merle’s.” She pulled the dog tags from around her neck and handed them to Daryl. “Reckons theys in evidence er somethang.” She pressed her hand to his chest then looked at Shane, “Thank ya fer the ride Officer Walsh, see ya and them kids on Saturday.” With that she pulled the food back into her arms and headed inside. 

Daryl shut the crooked door hard behind her. “Walsh.” He spat the word, all his aggression bleeding out and his eyes narrow. His body had gone rigid and Shane knew the tone well - Dixon’s were famous for their tempers and their stubborness - and if he was being honest he’d been wondering just when the other shoe was going to drop.

“I ain’t gonna fight ya if ya hit me.” Shane said evenly. “Like I told her, I liked Merle. He was a good man when he wanted to be. I… I shouldn’t have shot him but it was reflex. Rick went down and I…” His voice choked up and his eyes welled with tears. 

Instead of a punch Daryl Dixon hugged him. “Ricks yer brother like Merle was mine.” Daryl offered, sadly. “Want a beer man?”

Shane nodded, and found himself led into the two room shack. There were four boys and two little girls spread out on a blanket in front of a TV straight out of the seventies with rabbit ears and everything. A handful of aged pictures hung on the wall, the biggest was a shot of mean old William Dixon with his first wife, teenage Merle, young Daryl and baby Letha. It appeared they were standing in front of the shack Shane was now in, but back then it had looked nicer. 

The other pictures were haphazardly tacked to the wall. Mostly of the kids or drawings. Some antlers and bones hung from the ceiling, and a window ac unit hummed in the Georgia heat. The kitchen had appliances from the same year as the television, no table and no chairs. There were two aged recliners on either side of the blanket of children and a corner table with a set of dolls on it and a tea set. 

A quilt hung over a wide doorway which he assumed led to their bedroom, and a sheet hung over the doorway that led to the bathroom, he knew that because the sheet was tucked to the side to show the little candle on the back of the toilet that flickered. Shane realized it must have been a night light. 

He tried to imagine what the world must have been like six years ago with William Dixon still around. He shook the thought from his head as Daryl passed him a beer. Letha has joined the kids on the blanket leaving a recliner for Daryl and one for Merle. Except Merle wasn’t coming home anymore. “He loved that chair, half tha time more ‘n us.” Daryl explained as he motioned for Shane to sit. 

He did so gingerly then looked down at the kids. They weren’t sullen or tearful like Carl and Jude had been. “Sorry about you're Merle.” He said to the little ones. 

“This is Rhett.” Letha pointed out a boy who looked like a miniature Merle, “Woody.” He looked more like Daryl. “Cash.” Who reminded Shane of William in a strange way. “Porter.” He looked like a cross between what Shane remembered of Corrine and Letha. “Lydia.” A dark haired little girl who looked like Sarah, “And Sage.” Sage favored Woody and Daryl. “Ya know me and Daryl.”

Shane nodded, “I’m Shane Walsh.”

“Yer tha cop that shot our pa.” Cash said finally. 

Shane shifted uncomfortably, before nodding. 

“Member how Dare ‘nd ah went ta go see the family of Grimes, tha cop that Merle shot?” The kids nodded, “Well Shane’s come ‘round ya do tha same.” After that it was a little easier to drink his beer. At some point Sage crawled up into his lap as Lydia perched on Daryl’s. Letha was in the middle of the blanket with the four boys, and he found himself telling them one of the many stories he had of Merle Dixon. 

“And He’s buck naked crowing like a rooster. Distracting Ed long enough for us ya get Carol and Sophia outta the car.” He concluded. 

“Carol is good people.” Woody said softly. “Stays here some when Ed is a bastard.”

Shane frowned. 

“She tried ta get inta the women’s shelter in Athens for battered wives with Soph.” Letha explained, “But they didn’t accept her fer some reason. So she came home.”

He frowned harder if possible. 

“We keep an eye on ol Ed.” Daryl’s gaze danced to the crossbows on the wall. “Don’t ya worry Walsh. We take care of our own round ‘ere. Woody's momma was Carol's older sister. We’s Family.” 

“Just the same I’ll put a call into Athens. I’ll also talk to Michonne Hawthorne in town. She runs a safe house too.” Shane declared. Then looked at his watch. “Fuck.” He looked at the kids, “I didn’t mean to say that.”

“S’wrong?” Letha asked. 

Shane settled Sage on the floor and stood. “Got patrol in the morning and it’s already midnight.” He stretched. “Gotta let Ricks mutt out. He’s been living with me since the divorce.”

Letha stood and hugged him to his surprise. “See you around, Walsh.” Then she was ushering the kids off to bed. 

Daryl looked at him for a long moment. “My sister likes ya, Walsh. She’s been through hell thanks ta Merle. Me not bein round didn’t help her none. Ya hurt her or lead her on and my brother won’t be the only Dixon ta shoot a cop.” 

Shane blinked, reading the promise in the threat. He nodded slowly, “She’s too young fer me.”

“What re ya? 80?” Daryl jabbed ya him. “If she ain’t good enough-“

“No!” Shane hissed. “I’m 31 and she’s just turned 17.” Shane had his hands up in surrender. He watched Daryl fiddle with something around his neck and almost smiled when he realized it was Ricks dog tags. 

“Ain’t gonna be a baby much longer.” Daryl ran a hand down his face. “Y’all look at each other differently that’s all. She’s pregnant but ah reckon ya know that. Lest Lori does.” He sighed heavy. “Yer an ok man Walsh. Wasn’t warnin ya off ah her. Just askin ya ya remember she’s got scars.”


	6. Self-Worth

Daryl had gotten Merle’s motorcycle running two days later so he could take it to work and leave Letha with the truck. She wanted to take the younger kids to meet Rick. Plus they had Saturday to look forward to when Carl and Judith Grimes would be coming over to hang out. 

Letha loaded the kids into the truck - all four boys in the bed - after washing their nicest clothes on the scrub board the previous day. For the most part Carl’s hand me downs fit well, so the boys had good growing into clothes. Letha has pulled on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt from the mess Lori had given her, and put both Lydia and Sage in hand me down dresses from the Salvation Army. 

Truckin up the road she slowed to a complete stop when Carol waved her down. She rolled her window down as the woman said, “If you're going into town could we ride?”

“Sure.” Letha grinned as Carol helped thirteen year old Sophia into the back then rounded the cab to climb into the passenger, settling Lydia in her lap. “Thangs ok?”

“Officer Walsh came by.” Carol explained. “Set us up with a woman in town. Thought we was gonna have ta walk all the way there.”

“Ya shoulda just walked ta our cabin. I’d ah let ya use tha truck.” Letha grinned. 

“Ah miss ‘im. Didn’t thank ya would be ok.” Carol offered honestly. “Merle was an asshole.”

“But sometimes ya could love ‘im.” Letha finished for her as they turned off the gravel and onto the hard top. Grass was pushing through and the pavement was completely gone in a couple places which made for a bumpy ride but once they crossed the train tracks the road was once again state maintained and well kept. 

“He had his moments.” Carol agreed. 

Letha followed her directions to Hawthorne’s Hideaway which was apparently a safe house for families in need. Carol climbed out and helped Sophia down the pair waving goodbye to the Dixon’s as they went. 

“Lee how come she’s sad?” Lydia asked unexpectedly. 

“Cause Merley Bird was ‘er hero too.” Letha explained pulling into the parking lot of the hospital. Merle Dixon and Edward Polieter had grown up a stone's throw from each other, both were born with their father’s demons thundering through their veins, and both married straight out of high school. And that was roughly where their similarities ended. You see Merle never raised his fist or his belt to Corrine or the boys. Never molested his baby sister or any of the house for that matter. Ed however… was a monster. 

She climbed out of the truck and tucked the keys into her pocket before settling Lydia on her hip and taking Sages hand. Porter, Nash, Rhett, and Woody were the same sort of silent Daryl was. Calculating. None of them had developed Merle’s taste for talking just to talk. Letha sort of felt like Merle had done enough talking in his lifetime for all the Dixon’s. Maybe even this new baby.

She led them to Rick's room with ease and wasn’t as surprised as she could have been to see Shane Walsh in plain clothes sitting next to Rick. He looked tired in a familiar way. Shane looked like the weight of the world was getting heavy on him. “Shane.” She smirked as both Lydia and Sage made a bee line for his lap. “Rick.”

The next several hours she gave Rick Grimes something she hadn’t known he needed. For years Rick had heard stories from Merle’s time in holding the boys, Daryl, Letha and then eventually Daryl’s daughters. Putting names to faces helped but seeing them interact and engage with him made his heart full. He asked about Daryl only to have Porter explain he had to work. 

Meanwhile Letha perched on the window with Shane while Sage and Lydia climbed up on Rick's bed to hug him better. At some point Shane’s head came to rest on Letha’s shoulder, and his breathing evened out. Rick didn’t know what made his heart happier. Animated Dixons recounting Merle’s versions of his run-ins with the pair - Officer Friendly And Officer Dickhead - or the fact that Shane Walsh was comfortable enough with a woman to fall asleep on her. 

It was a peaceful day and Rick hated when they left him. He didn’t realize what his life had been missing. As the kids trailed out after Shane (the man had promised them Burger King) Letha tangled her hand in Ricks. 

“Daryl has yer tags on, Rick.”

“Figured since you didn’t.” Rick smiled at her. 

She seemed to fidget for a moment before, “Can ah bring ‘im by on Sunday? After we run the kids out ta Uncle Hershel’s?” He blinked at that then nodded. “Bethy and Maggie like ta see us nd Aunt Annette was my mommas sister.” She explained. “William never much took us ta visit uhm but Merle did. ‘Nd if the weather holds we’s gonna take Merle up ta Camp Creek.”

Rick smiled at her. “Of course. You know Shane and Lori might like to pay their respects too. Since I can’t go.” 

Letha nodded at him, then leaned forward and hugged him lightly before kissing his temple. She pulled back and rested her forehead against his for a moment - something Merle had done to him once, ironically when Rick had found enough extra money for the Dixon’s to have Christmas. He knew Merle knew he lied when he said he just happened to find it. But the man had been happy. He didn’t hug Rick, he pushed their foreheads together then took off. It reminded Rick of scent marking. 

Further confirmed that the Dixon’s were feral. 

She pulled back and waved him off. She met Shane in the hallway. “Leon dropped me off after my shift. I’ll put gas in the truck if you’ll run me home after.”

She blinked at him but nodded. “We’s gotta pick up Carol ‘Nd Sophia.” With that they headed to the truck. Shane climbed into the bed with the boys and smiled as they asked him if he could hunt, fish or trap. When they pulled up outside of Hawthorne’s Carol squinted at him but shrugged as he helped Sophia into the back and she climbed into the front. 

Burger King wasn’t packed but Shane could feel the eyes of the townspeople on him as he led the two poorest families in the greater Kings and Linden Counties in, he ushered them to the play place and watched as the kids started to play. He knew none of the younger ones cared much for mustard but would eat anything else so he waved Carol and Letha off when they offered to help him. 

He felt a shift in the folks as he walked back in and ordered enough food to feed the army outside. A skittish woman who looked old enough to be his grandma tugged his sleeve, “Ain’t those the Dixon’s and Polieters? Thought their kind knew to stay out of our town.”

“You’d have women and children starve because of the shit their husband, father, and brother do?” He said it loud enough to be heard. Letha who had walked back into the building froze. “You all ought to be ashamed of yourselves. Turning your back on them children.”

Shane looked ready to keep going, but Letha wasn’t in the mood for him to get in trouble. She skirted the crowd and tugged on his shirt hem. “It ain’t worth it. We ain’t worth it. Let’s just get the trays ‘Nd go outside please.” Shane had never heard her plead. And for some reason that made his blood boil. He seethed for a moment trying to hold his anger in check, after counting down from twenty he nodded at her and took her tiny hand in his, he tugged her to the counter where they grabbed their food. 

“Shane Walsh.” The voice belonged to a blonde woman who looked irritated. They’d almost made it to the door. “I know you like them young, but she looks a bit too young.” Letha flushed and shuffled her feet nervously. “You been playing house with trash, Shane, is that why you haven’t called me back?”

Letha chanced a glance at Shane. The anger was back again, she pushed the door behind her with her hip and let out a series of whistles that had Sophia, Rhett and Woody at her side and taking the trays quickly. “Look miss,” Letha stepped forward. “We ain’t playing house. Ah know ah ain’t good enough fer him. He’s just helpin us with some thangs since my brothers dead.” She said soothingly. 

The whole room looked at her, and Shane could read it loud and clear. They’d forgotten all about Merle Dixon dying not even two weeks ago. They’d forgotten Rick Grimes had been shot. Simply because he had been brave (or dumb he’d have to ask Lori later) enough to forget that the Dixon or Polieter last name meant bad in their home town. 

Shane felt burned, then ashamed because a month ago he’d of never taken a second look at the little determined hell Cat next to him. He took a step back, closer to her. “I don’t know where you get your self worth image, honey, but you're worth ten of these assholes any day of the week. Hell you're worth twenty of me.” With that he dropped his arm around her shoulder and ushered her out, his eyes flooding with tears of shame. 


	7. Jail Break

Saturday morning was nicer than it had been in months. Shane rolled to a stop above the cabin, Carl shot out eager to see the people he’d heard both his mom and Shane talk so freely about. He helped Judith out of her booster seat, and set her on the ground. Amused as she zigzagged down the hill. The front porch was still half caved in, and an old bird dog had apparently taken up residence on the swing but something about being there settled his soul. Rick would be released on Tuesday and he was eager to bring Rick and a third recliner down to the Dixon’s. Carol peaked her head out the door and grinned, “Got breakfast on! And coffee!”

Letha appeared beside him out of nowhere. “Ed ain’t come home in two days is he locked up?” 

Shane shook his head no, “I’ll check it out later today ok?”

“Ok.” Letha beamed up at him. 

Introductions happened quickly and Shane found himself in the porch swing with a mason jar of sweet tea, Carol next to him as Letha guided the sparring matches. “She’s gonna make a good mom.” Carol offered. “Make an even better wife to someone.” Carol was giving him the same look he’d caught from Rick and Daryl. 

“Everyone seems to think that.” Shane offered. 

Letha left them to their work and headed up the porch. She leaned against Carol's side and looked at the kids. Sophia and Nash were teasing each other like normal. “Summer will be ‘ere soon.” She gave both of the adults a weary smile. 

“My nannas boat house could use some repair. If Daryl is interested in doing the work I could pay him in cash or in boat lessons or hell anything?”

“Ya can ask ‘im tanight.” Letha grinned. “Yer gonna eat with us, yeah?”

Shane nodded and slipped his tea. He still wasn’t sure how the woman had captivated him in a week but much to Rick's amusement he had tossed out his black book, changed his phone number and changed the locks on his house. He was not under any circumstances going to let some other female encroach on whatever those small smiles of Letha’s meant. 

Daryl got home around four and peeled off his bike quickly, tossing his shirt and vest at Carol who carried them inside quickly. The glint of Ricks dog tags around Daryl’s neck made him smile a bit. The man hadn’t wanted much. Merle’s dog tags had been demanded at the station on day one. They were evidence and would be returned when they were done with the case. Shane realistically was waiting for internal affairs to bounce then he had planned to steal them back and give them to Rick. 

“Daryl.”

“Shane.” 

The two men nodded at each other, as Letha gave her cup of tea to Daryl. “Hot as balls, man.” Shane offered which made Daryl snort as he passed his drink back to Letha. 

“Got fired.” He grunted and looked down. “Negan says he can’t keep me on because we ain’t gettin enough work no more. Real reason is Merle ain’t ‘round ta threaten ‘im no more.” Daryl looked down at his dirty pants. “I’m sorry Letha ain’t gonna have no money for tha doctors.”

“It’s ok, Dare. We’ve been through worse. Helped deliver yer daughters. It’ll be fine.” She patted his arm affectionately. 

Daryl’s gaze turned to Carol, “Ain't found ‘im yet?”

She shook her head with a bit of a smile. “Took off in his damn boat. Maybe he won’t come back this time.” She winked then at Porter who was running up the stairs. 

Shane had taken notice of the scars on all their bodies. He figured Daryl would remember his own and cover his scars at some point, Shane doubted that he was that welcome with them anyway. He bit his lip, thinking over what he wanted to say. “I uh, could take you to the doctor, Letha?” 

Three sets of eyes gaze at him with various emotions. One distrustful. One longing. And one confused. 

“I mean it would be doing me a favor really. I could pay for the doctor appointments and you guys could work on the boat house I was telling you about. It’s gotta be decorated for me to sell, and I got that old boat that could use some repair. And my dad's motorcycle…”

“You’d cover her medical stuff for us to do some handy work.” Carol blinked at him. 

“It’s not enough, you're right. I’ll help you get away from Ed. Hell you all can stay in the boat house while you're working on it if you want and I’ll even provide all the food-“

“Shane!” Letha covered his mouth with her hand. 

Daryl was looking at him skeptically and critically like he was trying to figure it a puzzle. “Not just Letha. All the kids. Sophia too. Ya get uhm all checked by the doctor. Shots caught up. Anything Carol needs is medical. I’ll fix the shit. We can stay there while we work on it ah reckon. And ya pay us real money if we need it.”

Shane blinked. “Yes. Ok. Yes. Rick and I can totally do those things!” He looked excited. “I’ll need some forms… I’ll pull uhm at work tomorrow and add y’all ya my insurance.” He grinned and then surprised himself by wrapping his arms around Letha’s middle and hugging her again. 

Daryl snorted and Carol raised her eyebrow. Letha flushed, the moment was interrupted by Loris Jeep with her man T-Dog climbing out and waving, “How about a cook out at Shane’s? We bought the food already. They agreed to let us spring Rick early!”


	8. Party

Rick Grimes was in a mess of pain, but he was pleased to be going home. His and Shane’s house (mostly Shane’s - damn trust fund baby) was more alive than he had ever seen it. Shane and T-Dog had helped him get to the back porch couch - then he’d been completely shocked to see Letha bringing him sweet tea, and an even sweeter smile, with Jude on her hip. Lori and amazingly Carol had appeared then, holding trays of food.

He watched as they all moved around him, including Daryl Dixon, although he hadn’t been introduced yet. It took another round of people moving around him, before Shane beckoned Daryl over, “Rick, Daryl Dixon. Daryl, Rick Grimes.” Rick offered Daryl his hand, and he would swear the moment Daryl slid his palm into Rick’s electricity shot up his arm, jolting his whole body. 

“Nice ta meet ya, man.” Daryl hummed. Rick didn’t understand how that man was at all related to Merle Dixon - even if he squinted to the side and narrowed his eyes he doubted he would see any of the famous (made so by Merle and William) Dixon traits, right away Rick knew he was going to have to be careful or he’d develop an unhealthy crush on the sweet face that greeted him, in a sort of smile. 

“You too, Daryl.” Rick gave him a soft smile, and grinned when Carl dropped onto the couch with him.

“Hey dad.” Carl grinned, “Sophia is going to be living here, right Daryl?”

Rick just blinked, then looked at Daryl, “You know there in love right?”

Daryl snorted, “Dixon’s and Polieter’s are moving into the boat house to do repairs fer Walsh, reckon fer you too since ya live ‘ere.” Daryl hummed, and grinned as Letha appeared beside him, “Walsh is gonna look after Letha, too.”

“That true?” Rick narrowed his eyes at Shane, “Shane?”

“I, uh.” Shane paused, “I’m going to add Letha, the kids, and Carol to my insurance at work.”

Rick blinked at him, clearly concerned, “Ah…” Lori had called Letha away, the girl darted to Lori’s side, and the pair were lost to Rick’s line of sight. 

“I’ve thought about it, Rick, ok. And they are doing us a favor. Daryl thinks he can get that old Charger of yours running again, along with the pontoon, and hell just listen to him and Carol and Letha talk about the boat house. I'm excited to see it done.” Shane wrung his hands, but stopped the moment Letha planted her hand against his forearm, and looked up at him.

“Lori says T-Dog’s brother is here, along with T’s daughter and Zeke’s boy. Reckon ya know what that means.” Letha offered, her gaze steady on Shane.

“Thank you, honey.” Shane almost whispered, as he headed away, not before looking back at her and winking. Letha flushed but headed back to Carol’s side - the older woman mixing up a salad of sorts.

Rick snorted, as Carl also took off, his eyes on Daryl, “He’s in love with her.” 

“Reckon she likes ‘im back. Told ‘im ifin he hurt ‘er Merle wouldn’t be tha only Dixon ta shoot a cop.” Daryl grunted.

Rick looked at him side long, “Good.”

Daryl chanced a glance through his bangs at Rick and snorted. 

By the time dinner was on the table - Rick had met T-Dog’s daughter Clementine whose mother was a model, and the girl spent her summers wherever her mom was working, but her school year with T-Dog. He also met T-Dog’s slightly older half-brother Ezekial King, who had a son Henry, who was surprisingly white. Rick wasn’t racist by any means but he hadn’t expected that. Carol had apparently asked, at some point, because he soon found out from Letha that Henry had been Zeke’s best friend's son, and when both parents died in a car wreck he’d fought for custody. Rick found that to be both amazing and endearing. 

He found that he rather liked observing Daryl - the man was an enigma, where Letha was kind to be kind, Merle had been an asshole by nature, but Daryl was something altogether different. The Dixon children, Sophia, Henry, Clem, Carl, and Jude all melded in well together. Lori announced she and T had picked a wedding date for the last week of summer - right before school resumed, because (fingers crossed) by then Rick would be well enough to walk her down the aisle to give her away AND drink like a fish at the after party.

Lori had never been close to her Catholic parents and following her and Rick’s divorce both her mother and father had disowned her. Rick’s parents and Shane’s parents had been best friends for so long, that Shane’s parents practically had always been an extra pair of grandparents to Carl and Jude (Lori’s parents lived in DC and rarely visited), so it wasn’t like the Callies lack of support impacted the Grimes children. 

Carol, like Letha, was surprisingly charming and inviting - without Ed breathing down her neck she was a warm face and full laugh. Lori was in complete adoration of them both, and practically demanding their recipes. Rick almost found it hilarious - Lori had never been good at making friends, and yet she had two from the wrong side of the tracks, now. In pain, and tired, it was Letha who looked at Rick and frowned, she gently leaned across Lydia’s head to whisper something to Shane, who then looked at Rick, his own frown, “That’s enough party now, Rick Grimes is tired.” So, he was forced to his bedroom, but not before Daryl paused in his doorway and whispered goodnight to him.


	9. Camp Creek

Hershel Greene lived on a large farm that met with the swamp land on the Linden side of counties. He, his wife, and three children had spent most of their lives peacefully happy. His wife, Annette, had a younger sister however who had chosen to love a brute of a man named William Dixon, which had brought what Hershel lovingly called damnation into their house.

Hershel, he’d loved the kids, they were good and wonderful - misguided and broken little creatures that needed support and guidance that their mother couldn’t give and their father refused to. Merle had always been hard in his ways, a life too long in his father’s shadow (the reach of which Hershel could never clearly define, nor was he sure he wanted to - he was afraid for the darkness that had seeped into the souls of Daryl and Letha). Merle he mourned, in a strange way.

Hershel had never met a man born so cruel but so determined to be good. Every chance Merle had to make a difference in the lives of those he called family, he did. Merle had stayed with the Greene’s when Hershel had broken a leg, had made sure their animals were tended and the crops managed - had given Maggie and then Beth driving lessons, and had been the unlikely one to teach Shawn how to fix the old tractor that still acted up on cold winter mornings.

Merle had always been something Hershel couldn’t define. And his death left the old man, and his wife hollow. He had no clue how Daryl or Letha were with the news, but it took them awhile to make it up to his farm. He doubted he would ever forget Beth’s startled scream when the footage from the convenience store played, or the way Maggie held her momma as she sobbed, the fierce set of Shawn’s jaw as he took in the realization that his hero wasn’t coming over ever again. And Hershel in the middle of it, he cursed God - sure Merle was a brute and asshole most days of the week but he loved in a way that most people today didn’t. 

When they came it was with the very men they should hate. They arrived on a Sunday in the last throes of spring, where the heat index was high, but nothing was ready to bloom yet. Rain had washed the house and the field for almost the whole week before, and everyday Annette sat at the bay window and watched - praying for the arrival of the Dixon bride, because at least then they would know something. 

It was like a strange caravan of vehicles. A red Fox body Mustang, Daryl’s old beat up truck, a yellow Jeep, a brown Bronco with gold trim, and last but not least Daryl on Merle’s bike. The Mustang came to a stop, and out climbed Letha, with Lydia and Sage, and a man Hershel recognized from the television - Officer Shane Walsh, the man who had shot Merle Dixon. In Letha’s hands was an urn, and Hershel felt his blood churn.

Carol Polieter, her daughter and a teenage boy Hershel didn’t know climbed out of Daryl’s old truck, just as Daryl pulled his bike alongside the Mustang. Daryl climbed off and rolled his shoulders. The Bronco parked on the other side of the truck, as another familiar face from the Police footage climbed out of the driver's seat, Officer Rick Grimes, instantly Daryl was by his side, supporting him with Carol’s help. Woody, Rhett, Porter, and Nash tumbled out from behind him. The yellow Jeep pulled up last, and a woman, black man, and two little girls climbed out.

“Hershel!” Daryl called out, his voice firm and hard - Annette had already shoved herself onto the porch, with their kids behind her, “Aunt Annette.” Daryl grinned up at the woman, “These ‘re good people, too.”

Letha rolled her shoulders, “Aunt Anne, Uncle Hershel - this ‘ere is Shane Walsh, Rick Grimes, Lori Grimes, Theodore Douglass, Clementine Douglass, Carl Grimes, and Judith Grimes.” She explained, “Friends.”

Hershel looked heavenward, “Why in God’s green earth did ya bring the men who are responsible for Merle’s death here?”

Daryl and Letha shared a look, but it was Nash who spoke, “Hershel, they’s good people. Came ta pay they’s respects, like Letha went ta pay ‘ers ta Miss Lori.” 

Rhett added, “They’s taken care ‘ah us since Merle cain’t.”

“We’s tryin’ ta take Pa up ta Camp Creek.” Porter folded his arms over his chest.

“He deserves some peace.” Carol said softly, “After everything.”

Finally Hershel looked to Annette who had already started talking lowly to Lori and Carol, and shook his head, “Alright then, if ya think Merle would have liked it.” 

They gathered for a picnic and hiked as a family - once Maggie, Shawn, and Bethany were introduced - from Hershel’s back steps out into the swamp to a place where the water bubbled from the ground, that Hershel called Camp Creek. Around the stream, there was a collection of rocks that had obviously been placed to dam it up, for the remaining area to house a series of lean tos and tents, in the middle of it all was something Shane and Rick both started chuckling about.

It was Shane’s deputy hat. “Merle stole that.” He laughed, at the hat hanging from the tree branch. “Ages ago, thought he’d done burned it.” Shane rubbed the hat for a moment, then stepped back, “Reckon we best leave it here, I don’t want him haunting my ass.”


	10. Rumor

A month passed, and Ed was still seemingly missing. Carol didn’t ask about him, nor did Sophia. They had moved quickly into the boat house and started working almost immediately. Daryl seemed to have a way about him and machines, and although Rick wasn’t allowed much more than bedrest (Carol had become his warden) he still watched from his window. Shane was actually impressed in general with the Dixon’s.

It was a warm sunny day, when the cruiser pulled up outside, and Letha in her nicer clothes, waved at Shane. “Hi.”

“Ready for this appointment?” He asked, sort of cautious. All the other kids had a clean bill of health, other than Jenner glaring and moaning about how much they all needed to eat more. 

She gave him her shyest smile, and climbed into the front seat. “Not sure.” She offered, “Kinda scared, ah mean. Weren’t never…” Her face paled, “Ain’t scared about the baby part. Know sometimes ya get other thangs from sex.” Her voice was tiny, and Shane wanted to kick himself for that one.

“Hey, none of that, honey.” He reached for her hand, and smiled when her little palm slid into his. “Listen, we are gonna knock this appointment outta the park, get you some pictures of that little peanut, and run over to my momma’s to pick up the stuff for Rick that momma and Mrs. G got on vacation. Easy peasy ok, maybe even get some ice cream.”

Letha twirled a piece of hair around her finger, “Shane when that doctor asked about the father…”

“We agreed baby.” He said easily, “If Minton ask, I’m the dad, ok - fuck this town if anyone has shit to say about it.”

She bit her bottom lip again, harder worrying it enough that it threatened to bleed. “Ah just don’t want anyone ta-”

“Letha.” Shane squeezed her hand, “I know ya ain’t know me long, ok, but I want to take care of you and this baby.”

“But, why?” She looked at him puzzled.

Shane let out a deep breath, “Honey, I wish I knew how to put it into words. Just trust me, ok?”

She blinked at him for a long moment, “Ok.” The hospital wasn’t busy, but it was a small town. So the moment they walked through those doors, he knew his mom and everyone else would know within an hour. He steeled himself for the shit at the station, he’d had worse. He gave her his best smile, but she looked terrified, her eyes wide and dancing up and down the twelve story hospital building.

“Darlin.” Shane tugged on her hand, her eyes zeroed in on him, “I think you need a little something to be brave.” He released her hand and pulled both of his up, where he fished a necklace out from under his shirt with the number 22 on a chain. “When I was in high school, both Rick and I, we played football. I lived for the game, lived for the thrill of Friday night lights, cheerleaders and fast cars. Rick got me this when we graduated, because neither of us were going pro in football. Thought it would help me be brave on the force, right now, baby, I think you need it. It's my lucky number.” He offered it to her, she took it gently from his hands, and ran the pad of her thumb over the numbers.

“Can you?” She asked softly, and motioned to the necklace.

He bent over the middle console, as she moved her long hair away. He looped the necklace around her neck, and secured it, letting his hands run over her shoulders. “You ok, honey?”

“I'm ready now.” She whispered, low.

Shane climbed out of the car, and rounded to let her out, taking her hand and lacing his fingers through hers. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding - here he was, thirty-one and single, he’d thought he’d be married by now, with two kids, and an SUV. Instead he was holding the hand of a seventeen year old girl who was captivating, alarmingly beautiful. 

He led her into the hospital, and up to the third floor to Minton, the town’s only OBGYN. 

The moment he opened the door the room grew silent, he was a large and imposing figure, in a police uniform, with a teenager holding his hand in hand me downs, shaking like a leaf. This wasn’t how he pictured his first visit here. He headed to intake - and just his luck it's Andrea Harrison, the same blonde from a month ago who’d called Letha trash. 

She popped her bubble gum, and glowered at him, “Thought you weren’t playing house.”

“Andrea, please.” Shane grumbled, “Letha Dixon, appointment for 11:10, please.”

Andrea glared at him, “Sorry no one by that name.”

“Andrea.” Shane’s voice held a warning. 

“I said no one by that name.” Andrea hissed.

Shane slammed his hands against the counter, “Goddamnit Andrea - Let me talk to Denise, now!” His voice boomed, and Letha skirted away from him, ducking into the floor and covering her ears, Shane whirled, and felt all the fight drain out of him. Letha had made herself as small as possible, and looked terrified. “See what you’ve done.” Shane grumbled to Andrea, and knelt by Letha, not touching, but close, “Honey, sweetheart, darlin’ - I ain’t him, I’m sorry I yelled, ok? I won’t do it again.” 

Letha shivered. 

“Letha, sweety.” Shane murmured, and telegraphed his actions, before pulling her into his arms, and whispering as slowly as he could, “I ain’t yer dad, and I ain’t Joe, sweet. I’ll always take care of you. Ok? I’m sorry I yelled, I know you're already scared.” He peppered her head with kisses. 

“Shane?” Denise’s voice wavered over him and he looked up to see the woman he trusted, “Oh.”

“Andrea wouldn’t accept her appointment because she’s pissed with me, I raised my voice and didn’t think about-”

“If the little whore can’t stand you yelling how the hell do you fuck her?” Andrea grumbled.

“ANDREA!” Denise cried out, “Take a break, now! I’ll have Minton deal with you later, or Jenner, this is not how you treat our patients, ever.” Andrea huffed and stormed away. The mousy Denise knelt down and looked between Shane and Letha, “Letha Dixon? I’m sorry about that. Andrea has been in love with Shane since highschool and she has trouble letting him go, but I think you're better for him. How about he picks you up, if you feel like it, and then we can get to work, ok?”

Shane chanced a glance around the waiting room, the woman looked concerned, and he felt himself flush with shame, “Letha, come on, I won’t get loud again, sweety, ok?” 

“Ok.” Her little voice was meek and terrified, and Shane wanted to cry or bolt. Instead he scooped her up, and followed Denise back to the exam room. He settled her on the exam table, and gently cupped her face, “M Sorry.” She whispered.

“No, no.” He sighed, and hugged her properly, “That was my fault, ok.” He wrapped her up tight, “Could you give us just a second Denise?” She nodded and backed out, “Hey, where's my brave girl.”

“Never heard ya yell before.” She murmured, and looked up at him with wide tearful eyes.

Shane couldn’t help it, he cupped her face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to her lip, “I didn’t mean to scream, or yell. I won’t do it again, I promise.” He kept her face cupped in his hands, as she looked up at him, still slightly afraid if her eyes were anything to go by. She placed her hand over his and gave him a tearful smile. “I’m sorry.” He said again, and kissed her nose, “I will do my best not to do it again.”

“Ok, Shane.” It was soft but the determined gaze was back, so he rested his forehead against her lips, and felt her take a deep breath. Shane Walsh was fucked. She was too much and so fragile, so easily broken, but so goddamn strong. “Merle yelled, but never hit. Daddy hit b’fore he yelled. Joe just yelled and…” Her voice had gone weak again, it was enough for him to pull away and wipe a fresh set of tears off her face, “Sorry.”

“There is nothing for you to be sorry for.” Shane assured her, and kissed her forehead, soft. “Are you ok for me to get Denise?” She nodded, and folded her arms around her middle, he didn’t want to let her go, but he pulled back reluctantly. He ducked his head out the door, and met Denise’s eyes - she and her brother Dennis were both having a heated discussion with Andrea, and by the looks of it Philip Blake who owned the hospital.

Soon, she joined them in the room. “Alright.” Denise smiled, “Are you ready?”

Letha looked at Shane for a long moment, before she nodded, “Can Shane stay with me?”

Denise raised an eyebrow, “Only the father of the baby or you're mother, Letha.”

Letha said, “He is the father.” At the same time, Shane said, “It’s my baby.”

Denise blinked at them, clearly unsure about proceeding, “Can I have a word with you, Officer.” Shane patted Letha’s shoulder as he walked out after her. The moment they were in a storage closet of all things, Denise squared her shoulders and started, “That is a child, Shane Allen Walsh! Her birthday puts her at barely seventeen! What the hell are you thinking! What the hell would your momma say! What the hell is this town going to say! The police station is already in enough of a mess because of Merle Dixon! If they found out you slept with his sister! They are going to think you killed him on purpose!”

Shane covered her mouth before she could finish, “It ain’t mine, ok. Belonged to Joe Kober, man raped her, Denise. This way the kid gets police benefits…” 

Denise raised her eyebrows, “You… you love her, regardless. This ain’t about the kid. When the hell did Shane Walsh fall in love?”

“The day she walked into Lori’s house to apologize about Merle.” Shane hung his head. “Now, please, woman. Confidentiality says you can’t tell a soul any of this.”

She looked heavenward, “Earlier, her freak out...”

“Abused her whole life.” Shane offered, “Think her and Daryl made it out mostly ok, but then…”

“Right.” Denise nodded, then shoved open the closet door, and shoved him out. The pair headed back into Letha’s room to find her playing on Shane’s cell phone, Candy Crush was her distraction most of the time. She didn’t want her own phone, she wanted his. He trusted her with it enough to have her finger print as one of his unlockers. 

“Letha, this is Denise, and her twin brother Dennis are good friends with me and Rick.” Shane explained, “Went to school with us.”

Letha nodded, and looked at Denise, “Are ya gonna let Shane stay, now?”

“I am.” Denise offered, slow. 

“Ok.” 


	11. Testament

Waiting was hell, in Letha’s opinion. She’d done everything, peed in a cup, had blood drawn, even miserably had an invasive ultrasound, while Shane held her hand. Now she was in the waiting room. She and Shane had the ultrasound pictures at least, a little peanut blob that put her around ten weeks. She shifted and looked at the angry blonde woman, “Who is she, Shane?”

Shane blinked, his gaze had been in a sports magazine for the last ten minutes. “Who, honey?”

“Andrea.” 

Shane looked at her for a moment, “Lori and Rick fell in love when we were in eight grade, man, eight grade. Never once did they doubt that about themselves, ok? Andrea and I weren’t that, but she was the head cheerleader and I was an all state quarterback, so we… We were together, for most of high school. She went off to college to become a nurse, and I joined the academy. About three years ago she came back, thought it was love.” He shifted to look at her again, “But it wasn’t. Got married fast, and divorced about a year and a half ago.”

Letha set her gaze on Andrea, and frowned, “She ever worn this?” 

Her fingers tapped on the necklace Shane had given her, he shook his head, and whispered, “Never cared enough for her to take it off. That’s my shield of bravery, sweetheart, I need you to know that as long as you have it on, I’m protecting you.” She studied him for a moment, then nodded. 

“DIXON!” Andrea’s voice was angry, even as Letha stood, with Shane right behind her. Letha shivered a bit as she walked to the window. “Date of birth?” 

“March 3rd 2002.” She shuffled her feet.

Andrea’s eyes shot up at that, her glare on Shane, “Here is your STD test information.” She said it loud enough it carried to the thankfully empty waiting room. She shoved the envelope through the opening in the glass, and continued to glare down Shane, “Although, Dixon, you should have gotten him vet checked, he gets around - it's a wonder he doesn’t have a troop of brats trailing him.”

“Ah don’t know what ‘ah did ta ya.” Letha offered, her voice a little stronger, “But ‘ah know ya ain’t this pissy ‘bout loosin’ ‘im, it's something else.” She tilted her head to the side and gazed at Andrea, as she bent forward to grab the paper work, the silver 22 slid free of her plaid shirt, making Andrea narrow her gaze, Shane caught Letha’s hand and pulled the file for her.

“Come on, Letha.” He offered, and led her out of the room before Andrea could start screaming again.

“Why does she hate you?” Letha asked meekly.

Shane sighed, “She wasn’t wrong, ain’t never been good at relationships. You're brother used to say I chased more skirts than him.” Shane paused by the cruiser. “Andrea… she cheated, slept around, got something she couldn’t get rid of. Tried to blame it on me, but when I got tested I didn’t have it. Ended our marriage.”

“Did ya cheat on her?” Letha whispered, looking up at him, with wide eyes.

“Never.” Shane stated, looking straight into Letha’s eyes. “Not once.”

Letha let out a long sigh, and nodded, “Let’s read these then.” She tapped the results.

Shane opened it and read over it, “Clean bill of health, princess.” He kissed her forehead, and squeezed her hand.

Of course that was when his phone rang, she climbed into the car after handing it to him. 

When he climbed in he looked agitated. “S wrong?”

He looked at her for a moment, “They found Ed’s body.”

Letha nodded, solemn. “So?”

“So?” Shane huffed, “You know anything?”

“Know he ‘nd Merle went huntin’ right before Merle died.” Letha shrugged. 

Shane gave her a long look, “My mustang is at the station, can you drive?”

“Legally no.” She grinned at him.

Shane sighed, “Please just swing by my mommas. I’ll give you the address.”

“Shane?” Letha hummed. He looked at her, “I love you.” She said it soft, and easy, “You don’t have ta say it back, just figured that someone ought to tell you.”

Shane froze at that, but nodded, and drove her to the police station, the next leg of this was not going to be easy, nothing this particular morning had been, “Letha, sweety, I need you to go inside with me, so I can give you the keys. The car is in the back lot, so you have to exit through the station to get it.”

She pulled on the silver 22 around her neck, like Daryl did with Rick’s dog tags. “Ok.”

If Shane felt bad, she had no idea, but she linked their hands together and squeezed like he had done to her earlier. 

She could tell he wasn’t pleased with the situation, but she didn’t know exactly how to help. “Letha.” Shane said as he pulled to a stop into the station. “Don’t let the noise get to you here, and honey, if I yell, climb under my desk, ok? Don’t let them see your tears.”

She glanced at him worried, but nodded. Like earlier Shane got out, then opened her door to help her out. He handed her the sonogram, after tucking her papers into his pocket - he would have to file them for the insurance later. She carefully cradled it against her chest, he took her hand, and started up the stairs. Letha trailed slightly behind, and took everything in that she could. 

The bullpen was a swirl of noise and movement that made her cringe. One second it was loud and booming the next it seemed frozen in place. Shane stopped and swept his eyes over the whole bullpen as she crowded him. “Shane.”

He looked back at her and nodded. He led her to Rick’s desk which was beside his, and settled her in, “Wait right here, ok?” She nodded, as he dug through his own desk to pull out keys. He handed her his phone, and smiled to himself when he heard the familiar song of Angry Birds starting. 

“Well, lookie here.” Leon Basset’s voice drew Shane’s attention and hers.

Shane passed the keys to her, and moved to stand beside her. “Leon.”

“Never thought I’d see the day, you bringing this Dixon in for something?” Leon looked positively excited.

Shane cocked his head to the side, chest out. “No, giving her my car keys at the moment.” Shane pressed his hand onto her shoulder, “Come on, Letha.”

“Andrea called Caroline.” Leon said hotly, his voice rising enough that it had Letha starting to feel the panic rising in her stomach. “Told me all about how you yelled at her - when she wouldn’t honor your appointment with the little whore, got a kid on the way Shane? That why you shot Merle?”

Shane paled, “I liked Merle.” It came out weak even to his ears. “Merle was an asshole, but he was lovable.”

“WALSH!” A voice roared, and Letha let out a yelp, clinging tighter to the back of Shane. “OFFICE NOW.”

Shane turned to her, “Come on, Letha, I ain’t leaving you out here.” She felt like she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t move. The noises were back. “Fuck, sweetheart, come here.” Shane wrapped her in his arms, and picked her up. She felt the world tilt sideways, and let out a choked sob.

“HIS LITTLE WHORE IS BROKEN!” Leon let out with glee.

“BASSET SUSPENDED, THREE WEEKS, NO PAY, GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY STATION!” Abraham Ford crowed.

Ford shut the door behind Shane and Letha, she still didn’t feel like she could breathe, he set her down on the couch, and knelt before her, “Come on, Letha, it’s a panic attack, ok. No one is going to hurt you. I have you, as soon as possible I am going to get the car for you, and I want you to go straight to my mommas house, it's closer than mine, and don’t you leave until Lori, Daryl or I come get you.” Shane cupped her face in his hands, “Now breathe, babe, in and out.”

It took a few tries, for her to finally start breathing properly, by then her vision wasn’t swimming anymore.

“Shane?” She whined, big tears streaking down her face, “Don’t like it ‘ere.”

“I know, I know.” He stood, his knees popping, as he went, he tucked a hand in her long hair, and looked at Ford, “I shouldn’t have brought her here, but you called all hands on deck.”

When Letha finally focused on Ford, he was tall, broad, and ginger. He looked like he didn’t care about people in general, but he was on his knees looking into her eyes, “Ms. Dixon, my name is Abraham Ford. I’m sorry about that mother dick out there, Leon has always been a shit. Too many screws loose in the penthouse.” He motioned to his brain, “Now listen, I know Shane didn’t murder Merle in cold blood, ok?” She nodded, “And I know that case was cut and dry clean. I knew ol’ Merle, we served together. One of the highlights of my life was watching him punch our CO. I’m sorry you lost him, I’m sorry about a lot of things. This town should have helped you and your family sooner.” He looked pointedly at Shane, “I won’t penalize Shane for his involvement with you, I will however remind him that you need a guardians permission to be together.”

Letha shited, “Thank you, Sergeant Ford.”

He blinked rapidly at her, “You know me?”

“Merle talked ‘bout ya some. Said ya’d shoot tha shit late at night with ‘im.” Letha frowned.

Shane looked between them as Abraham stood, “I’m going to have Tara Chambler bring your car around, give me the keys.” Letha passed them to the man, and smiled at him. Trust was earned simple in their family, if one Dixon vouched for you the others accepted you. Merle had vouched for Abe, for Rick, and even Shane. Even if the three of them had unlikely hands in his death, she trusted him. 

Abraham ducked out, leaving Shane to look down at her. “Letha.”

“Shane.” She blinked up at him. 

“I can’t say it yet.” He offered easily, “But I’d die for you ok?”

“Ah know.” She patted his cheek, as Abraham came back in, he took her arm in his, and smiled, “See you at yer mommas, ok?” Shane blinked as she headed out the door. She let Abraham lead her through the empty bullpen and out the front, where Tara was waiting with the car for her. “Ya know ‘ah ain’t legally able to drive.”

“Once ya have this baby take the test, honey.” Abraham opened the door and let her climb in, before he closed it after her and tapped the hood. She took off easily, and waved back at them, once she turned onto Birch Street.

Mrs. Walsh lived in a small brick house, next to Mr. and Mrs. Grimes, who lived in a white washed two story. She pulled into Mrs. Walsh’s drive, and sighed, she looked down at the sonogram and wished that Shane was here, because this plan had seemed a lot better when he explained it. Before she could further debate it, however, Mrs. Walsh had opened the front door and was waving at her.

Letha climbed out, and looked around her, rubbing the necklace from Shane for bravery. “Mrs. Walsh?”

“Call me Mary, sweety.” The woman grinned, “Now, Abby and I are dying to meet the woman who calmed my son down.” Mary winked and sure enough a sweet looking woman, who instantly reminded her of Rick - the same curls and blue eyes waved over Mary’s shoulders. 

“Ok, Mary.” Letha offered, and walked up the front yard to the porch, where both women instantly hugged her. 

Abby grinned, “Come in, come in!” 

Letha felt unsure for a moment, then let the women drag her in for cake and tea.


	12. Secret

Rick had taken charge of the younger Dixon’s, Sophia, Carl and Jude. More specifically Carol had, but on his whims. They were plowing up a piece of the side yard, and Carol had muscled up some seeds from various places. Rick didn’t have the heart to ask exactly where or how she had afforded them. As they worked, however, he noticed the increased sound of a siren. He tensed as Rookies Glenn Rhee and Tara Chambler scrambled out of the car. “Rick!” Glenn waved, excitedly.

“Glenn. Tara.” Rick nodded at them in turn, “What can we do for you today?”

Tara blinked and seemed to remember what they were there for, “We are looking for Carol Polieter.”

A long silence stretched over them, Daryl had appeared, and was physically shielding Carol, “Fer what?”

Glenn stepped back, and Rick could understand why. Daryl was filthy from head to toe, there was some blood on his shoulder, and his eyes were narrow, a wrench hung from his fist. Rick knew this look, it was one he’d seen on Merle, his protect or flight instinct high. “Uhm…”

Tara shifted in front of Glenn, “They found your husband, ma’am.” 

“Who?” Rick huffed, “Rhett, Woody help me up.” The boys did as instructed. 

“Fishermen found his body by the tar pits.” Glenn explained, “Other bones were found out there too.”

Daryl’s face shifted, just for a moment, and Rick realized with a startled jolt that those bones belonged to William Dixon, hell maybe every Dixon that ever lived before. He looked at Carol who looked somewhere between relieved that Ed wasn’t coming home, and sad that she hadn’t been the one to do it. Carol let out a shocked noise, as did Sophia. While Daryl wrapped Carol up, Carl hugged Sophia.

“Take ‘uhm inside.” Rick ordered, “The rest of you go on in too.” The kids nodded, and headed in, “Porter, make that special tea Letha makes.” Rick added as an afterthought, then his eyes looked over Glenn and Tara, again. “How’d you know they were here?”

“Shane brought Letha to the station today, to get his keys. Ford called all hands on deck, since we don’t know all the bodies that are out there.” Tara explained, not meeting his eyes.

Rick frowned at that, “What else?”

Glenn shuffled, “Leon started yelling about Shane about Letha, and about something with Andrea at the clinic.”

Rick folded his arms over his chest and frowned, “And Shane?”

“Ford pulled them into his office and had me go get the car.” Tara explained.

Rick nodded, “And?”

Glenn frowned, “Leon was supposed to leave the station, but when Shane ducked out of Abe’s office, Leon was on him, the pair got into a fist fight, and Leon’s in the hospital.”

“Fuck me.” Rick murmured, “Is he pressing charges?”

“Would you admit to your wife - the DA - that you insulted a seventeen year old girl and practically called a coworker a murderer?” Tara quirked. 

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, “And Shane?”

“Headed to his mommas on foot, last we saw. Abe dismissed him until you are back on duty.” Glenn offered.

Rick looked heavenward, “Thank you for telling me this, how about you both keep me in the loop with Ed’s investigation, and those other bones, ok?”

“You got it, boss.” Tara hugged him, then Glenn did as well. The pair looped back to the car, and headed down the road.


	13. Seventeen, The Edge of-

Shane did not think about his bloody face or his black eye before he burst through his moms front door to see his momma, Abby, and Letha all sitting on the livingroom floor with pictures spread out everywhere. “Shane!” Letha jumped up to check on him, and he couldn’t stop himself, the moment she was in reach he crushed her into his arms, and sobbed into her hair, “Oh, what?” She murmured.

“I got into a damn fight with Basset.” He explained, “Abe sent me out until Rick comes back, says I can’t handle the force without him. Got me thinking, Merle dying ripped the rug out from under you and Daryl and ain’t none of us, even me taken the time to ask you if you needed anything at all?”

“Merle wanted ta look out fer us.” She whispered into his chest, where he had smashed her head. “Y’re takin’ care ‘ah me. Rick’s takin’ care of Daryl. So we’s able ta take care of the other kids. Merle always got tha money, Shane, and Dare got the food, ‘nd ‘ah took care of the babies.” 

Shane looked down at her, and kissed her forehead, “I’ll take care ‘ah ya as long as ya let me, ok?” 

“Oh my god! Shane!” Mary nearly screamed as she darted to look her son over, Abby not far behind. “You got into a fight with a coworker?” Both women were leaning forward, inching toward him. 

“He was saying awful shi-things about Letha.” Shane murmured, still holding her, “Did you show momma?” He asked.

“Was waitin on ya, moron, but you’s out bustin’ yer face up jus’ like a Dixon.” He blinked down at her and realized it was a compliment. She beamed up at him, and frowned, “Mary can ‘ah have a warsh rag?” Mary nodded and led them to the kitchen, Letha herded him into a kitchen chair, and tutted as his face, she turned the faucet on and let the water heat up before running her rag under it, and then gently wiping his face off. “Moron.”

Shane flushed at her fussing over him. “Where’s tha thing?” 

“Pocket.” She murmured, tilting his head, so she could clean his busted lip. Shane might have dwelled on how good she was at cleaning cuts and scrapes without making them hurt too bad. Shane reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the sonogram image, before wincing at the way she dabbed at his eyebrow. “Sorry.” She murmured, and continued on, as Shane passed the image to his momma.

“I’m a grandma?” Both women said almost at once, making Letha laugh.

Mary’s face turned serious, “How old are you dear?”

“He didn’t know my age, at first.” She offered, steady, “Didn’t know his either, his mug doesn’t look past twenty-five lest he forgets he ain’t no boxer.” She grumbled. “By tha time ‘ah realized ‘ah was pregnant, ‘ah knew ‘ah had to come clean ‘bout my age. I’s seventeen ma’am.”

Mary frowned, and Abby studied them, “This have anything to do with the Dixon you shot, Shane?”

Shane twisted out of Letha’s hold, “He was her older brother. Didn’t know about the baby or relation until after. When she came ta Lori’s to apologize for what he did.” He settled a hand on her hip, firm. “Sorry about springin’ it on ya momma, ‘ah know-”

“Well you better marry her.” Mary said quickly, “That girls a gem. Regardless of her age, she’s good for you.”

Shane groaned, “Momma, we got time.” 

Letha laughed, “After the baby, ma’am.” She explained, “I’ll be eighteen ‘nd Daryl won’t be so fussy ‘bout it.” She fiddled with the chain around her neck, but let Shane press his face into her ribs, the scent of his soap and her natural wild smell made him smile. 

“You best buy this child some clothes, Shane.” Abby huffed, “Rick has taste, he can help.”

“Oh, Rick could take me shoppin.” She grinned, “Ah like spendin’ time with yer brother. Lets ya spend time with mine.” She teased, her face positively wild with glee.

“Honey, Daryl scares me.” Shane murmured, forgetting for a moment that he might not get to keep her, she was young - brazen yes, but she’d grow up and it terrified him to think of what happened when she outgrew him.

The phone rang, drawing Mary’s attention. She took it in the living room. “Mrs. Abby, may ‘ah give Shane some of the tea ‘nd food y'all made earlier.”

“Of course, dear, I’ll get it you stand there.” 

“Letha.” Shane drew her into his lap, and nuzzled into her neck, she froze at the contact, but didn’t move. “Sorry.” He whispered, low, “I shouldn’t…” He wanted to scream, he wanted her, but touching her was apparently a double edged sword that he couldn’t for the life of him make work. “Andrea got me thinkin’, ‘ah might have a kid in Atlanta, wanna look into it, could you help me?”

She hummed, and smiled at Abby when the woman brought them food. 

Mary returned a moment later, “Shane, you best take her and head home. That was Rick.”

“What’s happened?” Shane grumbled.

“Those rookies you and Rick were teaching, they told Carol Poleiter that Ed was found dead, Daryl tried to calm her down, but she’s screaming for Letha.” Mary explained.


	14. White Lies

“Did ya just lie?” Daryl grumbled.

“No.” Rick muttered, “Er, yes.” He met Daryl’s gaze and frowned. “Shane’s momma woulda kept them over there all night if I didn’t do something. He’s…”

“In love with ‘er.” Daryl huffed, “She loves ‘im back.”

Rick frowned, “Ya sure?”

“Momma, no matter her shit, loved our pa. Used ta look at ‘im like he hung tha moon, even when ‘is fist was flyin’ fer her face. Stood between us and pa all the time. Letha never saw that look, cos momma died ‘fore she really knew ‘er. But ‘er eyes, man, it’s muh momma all over ‘gain.” 

Rick made a noise of understanding. “Carol alright?”

“Fucks sake Rick. Already knew.” Daryl growled, “Hell we all did.”

Rick just blinked, “Are you saying?”

“Merle took ‘im huntin’ fer the job that got ‘im killed.” Daryl offered, “Pa went huntin’ with ‘im ‘nd never came home, Uncle Jesse too. Thang is, Merle was sick, told me ‘nd Letha ‘fore. Wouldn’t specify what, but he caught somethin’ off some tail.” 

“Merle killed Ed?” Rick asked, careful.

Daryl met his gaze, “Tell me Grimes, ya thank that woman did it?” He motioned to where Carol was resting with Sophia. Rick sighed, and looked heavenward.

The front door opened, Shane looked like he’d at least won the fight. Letha looked around panicked, “Where is Carol?”

“Woman is fine.” Daryl snapped, soft. “Officer friendly lied.” 

Letha looked at Rick and frowned, like she was readjusting her whole world view. “Here.” She handed Daryl the picture. “That peanut is my baby.” 

Daryl twisted it side to side, shrugged and passed it to Rick. “Ah.”

Dinner was quiet after that, until Shane let out a rumble, “When's the boat gonna be fixed, we might as well spend a summer day on the lake since neither of us are working.” Rick shrugged. “And what the hell did you do to my yard?”

“We started a garden, Shane.” Sophia teased, “For Rick.”

“A garden, for Rick.” Shane repeated.

“Cool.” Letha grinned. 


	15. Confessions

The end of June brought Shane some news he didn’t exactly anticipate. He’d feared when he started digging around in his past relationships that there might be a child, he didn’t expect three. He growled low in his throat as he glared at the computer screen. He and Rick had been making calls for days, sometimes Letha and Carol helped. It boiled down to the fact that Shane had a son he didn’t know about who was thirteen, his name was Peter and he was in Savanna. He had a daughter named Katie, who was seven in Macon. And last but not least, he had a four year old daughter named Enid, just across state lines in Kentucky.

How in the hell he was going to tell his mother that, well.

Letha was the one who made the arrangements, following an awkward Shane and T-Dog roadtrip to all the locations where he had to give up some sample DNA to make sure. There were two additional kids who might have been his, but they had happy homes, and there was no way in hell Shane was going to rip a kid out of a stable situation for the mess that was currently Linden-King County. 

The local police stations had found eight total sets of remains, and one baby. The Dixon’s although suspects weren’t being retained or questioned as much as they could have been, thankfully. But Rick largely assumed that had to do with the fact that Abe wasn’t letting the FBI anywhere near the Dixons, Grimes, Walshes, or Polieters until they had more concrete evidence to go on. The most Rick had allowed was for them to take a DNA sample from Daryl and Letha to compare to the bones.

From what Glenn told them all, the little sucker didn’t seem too worried about his job when he ducked in on Thursdays for briefings, they’d identified one of the sets of bones to be William Hoover Dixon. Another to be Jesse Tazwell Dixon, William’s younger brother. Neither Daryl nor Letha batted an eye at that. The baby, it turned out, was related to the pair of them, a brother, but the bones were old and neither Daryl nor Letha could put a name to the child that had died, the information seemingly lost with Merle. Hershel had shed some light on who the baby might be - Earl Dixon, born after Merle but before Daryl. The thought chilled the siblings, but it made them both understand more about why Merle was so determined to spend time with them, and had fought so damn hard to protect them. 

Another of the remains belonged to Ed Polieter, but that left three unidentified sets - and either the town had a serial killer dating back to the late 70s or there was something they had missed.

So Shane had set his sights on rounding up his children, Letha had started painting in the boat house (wearing a mask because he and Rick stayed on her about it) and Shane honestly couldn’t remember a time in his life when he had been happier. His mom, Rick’s parents, Lori and T-Dog had all started talking about how wonderful parenthood would be, but Daryl had chimed in that those kids didn’t know him from Adam and probably wouldn’t like him at first. 

Shane wished that Daryl hadn’t been right. 

Peter, Katie and Enid weren’t all that curious about their new family. Peter was sullen and down right angry about having a father suddenly, and had lashed out violently. Katie and Enid were easier, they liked Letha, and when she explained she could be their momma if they wanted, they’d both happily agreed to it, not caring about her age. The night Shane realized how fucked up his life was, and how his happiness was probably going to get him killed, came at the end of June.

“So, if you're our new mom, how come you're a teenager?” Peter asked, as Sophia passed him the mashed potatoes.

Letha looked him over, and paused in what she had been doing - which was putting Mac N’ Cheese on Enid and Judith’s plates, she eyed him for a moment then spoke. “Cause Shane wasn’t ready for me. Took God a while ta decided to send ‘im his happily ever after, had ta grow up some.” She gave the boy a small tired, smile.

He glared at her, “And if I don’t want this family?”

Daryl growled low in his throat, “Ya ain’t a Dixon, boy ya should be proud ‘ah that.” The whole room (which included Lori, T-Dog, Zeke, Henry, and Clem because Shane had called a  _ family _ dinner) turned to look sharp at Daryl. “Yer pa only just found out ‘bout ya, cain’t hate ‘im cause yer ma didn’t fess up ta who ya belonged ta. He ain’t never gonna raise his fist ta ya, ain’t never gonna touch ya bad. Ain’t never gonna leave ya fer dead, and yer whining cause ya just now got ‘im when ya should be figurin’ out ifin ya ‘nd him got similar likes, and learnin’ more about yer pa. Yeah, Letha ain’t yer momma, and she never will be, but she can be like yer sister, ain’t gotta call ‘er mom.” With that he shoved away from the table, and stormed out, followed by Rick.

“Hey, Daryl!” Rick called as Daryl made it almost to the boat house, “Want someone to talk to?”

“Not really.” Daryl grumbled, but paused.

“Ah appreciate ya, you know? All that shit yer teaching my kids - hunting, fishing, self defense. You and Letha are good, great people. Merle was too.” 

Daryl just blinked at him, “Why aren’t ya ‘nd Lori still married.”

“Letha never told you?” Rick shivered even though the dog days of summer are upon them, his mind racing back to when Lori had accidentally outed him in front of the then stranger.

Daryl cocked his head to the side, “Told me what?”

Rick swollowed, he was afraid to tell Daryl - Merle hadn’t ever figured it out, but he’d heard stories about how Merle and William Dixon reacted to gay men. “Daryl… I’m gay.” Rick said after what felt like an eternity, but probably only stretched for a few heartbeats.

Daryl just looked at him for a moment, then smiled, “Good.” He tugged on Rick’s shoulder, “Want a beer, Grimes?”


	16. Merle was, too...

The Fourth of July marked Letha’s fourth month of pregnancy and begged the perfect time to take the large pontoon out, so naturally they invited all the people they actually cared about. Carol and Zeke took the seats in front of the captain’s seat, to watch over all the children, Daryl and Rick lounged on the boats couch, behind the driver's seat. T-Dog and Lori claimed the passenger seat, with Lori sitting on T-Dog’s lap, which left Letha in Shane’s arms. “I can teach you how to drive?” He suggested it was a weak excuse to get her in his arms. 

Peter had at least warmed up to Daryl and Letha in the week that followed the disastrous dinner, so Shane was hoping against all odds that today might not suck. He was breaking the law with the number of people in his boat, but everyone had a life jacket - and as he pointed out to Rick that morning they  _ were _ the law. Lori had loaded some mix tape she had made, and the Summer of 2009 mix was blasting loud and proud from the boat speakers. 

Letha had looked confused at first, but then shrugged the music off, humming along when she knew a song. Carl had loudly pointed out to his mom that the tracks were  _ ten _ years old, before dropping down between Sophia, Henry, and Peter. Shane wasn’t sure if having the constant presence of Carl and Sophia were helping or hurting Peter’s transition, but he was a little relieved these days that Peter at least looked at him. 

Letha had one of Lori’s hand me down bikinis on with one of Shane’s police academy t-shirts on over it. The cove was a secret place from their youth. But then again it was hard to keep a secret in their hometown. While Daryl and Rick lounged against each other in soft conversation, Lori pointed out landmarks along the lake to T-Dog. Carol and Zeke talked animatedly about god knows what. Shane curled an arm around Letha’s waist and fitted his other hand over hers on the throttle while she drove the boat. 

He and Rick had both been cowards about asking more about the bodies. Merle had had enemies. But there was a chance the remaining bones came from someone else dumping bodies there. A terrifying thought of a young Merle helping his father hide a body had been enough not to make either one eager to ask Daryl or Letha about it. 

“Yer a good man, Walsh.” Daryl said seemingly out of the blue, as he leaned forward.

“Merle was, too.” Rick added after a long bit, as Shane pulled the boat to a stop, cut the engine, and lowered the anchor. Some secrets, Shane supposed, were better left dead. Letha smiled up at him, and his heart clenched in his chest. He was in love, he had a family, he had everything he ever dreamed of - and he’d be damned if it wasn’t all for that scoundrel Merle.

“Hm.” Shane hummed, “Merle was, too.” He agreed. “Here’s to Merle!” He cried out as he cannon balled into the lake. 


End file.
